She's Not A Mistake
by Klaine Anderson Hummel
Summary: Ella no es un error... /Menciones de (Mpregkurt) BadBoy!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy, y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, Blee así se llamaría y solo se centaria en Klaine.

**Titulo:** She's Not A Mistake

**Pairing:** Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson.

**Rating:** NC-17 (MA)

**Resumen: **Ella no es un error... /Menciones de (Mpregkurt) BadBoy!Blaine

Blaine se encontraba fumando de bajo de la gradas, sin dejar de observar a lindo animador. A blaine no le importaba en lo absoluto, si se perdía un par de clases. El podía mantenerse todos los días así, de bajo de las gradas fumándose un cigarrillo, mientras observaba a kurt en las practicas cheerios.

Mientras seguía observando a kurt, se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo, el lo seguía amando desde el primer momento en que lo vio, cuando llego a McKinley.

No podía negarlo.

Pero simplemente no podía hacerle creer o hacerse creer que nada de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, podía hacerse a un lado.

Dio una ultima calada a su cigarrillo, piso la colilla, deshaciéndola por completo. De pronto alzo su mirada y pudo ver a kurt correr hacia a el, con una estúpida sonrisa. Blaine paso una de sus manos por sus rizos desordenados.

¿Que demonios quería?

-Hola- dijo kurt coquetamente, blaine solo lo miro fijamente, pero sin decir nada. No sabia si debía hablar con el. No estaba muy seguro.

-He estado notando, que vienes a observar todas las practicas, ¿Acaso deseas unirte de nuevo a los Cheerios?

-No, no me interesa- dijo con una mueca.- Sabes... yo solo vengo a observarte a ti, eso es todo.

Kurt solo se sonrojo.

-¿En serio?

-Si...- blaine acaricio con los nudillos de su mano, la mejilla del castaño.

Kurt sonrío dulcemente y el moreno noto la boba sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del castaño, haciendo que retirara rápidamente su mano.

El moreno tosió un poco y se puso en una posición de chico malo. Kurt frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos con demasiado enojo.

-Entiendo...- dijo el castaño, dándose la vuelta para irse, cuando de pronto sintió como lo tomaba del brazo fuertemente -Espera- lo detuvo el moreno.

-¿Que?- dijo molesto kurt, sin darse la vuelta, blaine lo abrazo por la espalda. El castaño sintió los besos de blaine alrededor de su cuello.

-No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos, hermoso.- Blaine le susurro en su oído; kurt agarro las manos del moreno, guiándolas hacia su entre pierna, blaine sonrío y apretó suavemente, sacando un sonoro gemido de los labios del castaño.

Blaine poco a poco, comenzó a levantar la camisa de kurt, acariciando su estomago mientras el castaño ponía una de sus manos detrás de el, y acariciar la entre pierna del moreno. Blaine se encontraba completamente duro como una maldita roca.

-Mmm...- gimió roncamente el moreno, contra el oído de kurt.

Blaine metió su mano dentro del pantalón de kurt, acariciando su vientre, de pronto se detuvo cuando sintió la pequeña cicatriz del castaño. El moreno aparto su mano con rapidez y empujo a kurt lejos de el, murmurando un "Mierda"

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto el castaño, mientras se tocaba su cicatriz.

Blaine no respondió.

-Blaine...- susurro el castaño con suavidad.

-Largo! No quiero verte!- dijo casi gritando el moreno, mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas del castaño.

-Blaine...- susurro nuevamente el castaño, pero solo lo vio negar, el moreno alzo una de sus manos en forma de que se callara, después se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejándolo allí observándolo irse.

Kurt se limpio sus lágrimas lentamente.

* * *

La observaba dormir con una hermosa sonrisa. Su nieta era demasiado hermosa, realmente lo era. Melody, ese era su nombre, la pequeña tenia su hermoso pelo rubio rizado, con largas pestañas oscuras y grandes ojos azules como el cielo.

La pequeña se parecía tanto a ellos, si tan dolo la conocieran, Elizabeth estaba segura que si así fuera, ellos no podían estar separados ni un solo minuto de la pequeña.

-Creo que es hora de que me valla, señora Elizabeth.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando escucho hablar a "Nancy" la niñera. Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y decidió acompañarla hacia la puerta.

Camino de regreso hacia la sala, cargando a su nieta del sillón para llevarla hacia su habitación y acomodarla en su cuna. De pronto escucho el timbre haciendo que la bebe se despertara y comenzara a llorar, Elizabeth frunció el ceño. ¿Que se te olvido Nancy?. Pensó un poco molesta, tratando de calmar a la bebe que no dejaba de llorar. La acomodo en sus brazos y camino hacia la puerta.

-Shhh...- decía mientras giraba la perilla y abriendo la puerta. Elizabeth se quedo en shock, la mujer no podía creerlo. ¿Como demonios había podido en contrarla? ¿Como sabia que ella había regresado? Sostuvo bien a su pequeña en sus brazos. Rápidamente noto como el miraba hacia Melody y una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-¿Puedo pasar?- lo escucho decir

Elizabeth no sabia que responder, ella solo asintió haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar. Ella cerro la puerta y al mismo tiempo sus ojos, murmurando un "Aquí vamos de nuevo"

* * *

El lunes en la tarde, en los pasillos de Mckinley High, Kurt se encontraba observando desde su casillero a blaine, miraba con celos como el moreno se besaba con un estúpido Animador. Le dolía verlo con otros hombres, blaine había sido su gran amor, y aunque kurt sabia que nunca lograría estar con el, verlo así le dolía.

El castaño se dio la vuelta y negó un poco, caminando hacia su clase de español que tenia con el señor shuester

Sam quien al parecer había observado todo, frunció el ceño y camino hacia blaine.

-Así? Y que harás esta noche?- decía el moreno en cada beso que le daba al chico, haciéndolo sonrojar furiosamente, Blaine sonrío.

-Blaine...- lo llamo el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Blaine dejo de besar al Animador, y pudo ver por encima del hombro del chico a Sam. El moreno frunció el ceño y miro de nuevo hacia el Animador.- Nos vemos luego, dulzura.- le susurro, para después darle un beso fugaz. El chico asintió con una sonrisa y se fue, dejando a blaine solo con Sam.

-Veo que tu no entiendes, ¿verdad?- lo regaño el rubio. Blaine rodó sus ojos y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, mientras escuchaba al rubio regañarlo. Realmente ni siquiera le importaba escuchar sus regaños, el moreno ya estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Terminaste?- pregunto un poco curioso, mientras entraban a la cafetería de la escuela.

-No! No he terminado.- respondió el rubio con enojo.

-Oh...

-¿Que pasa entre Tu y Kurt? Porque...- y no pudo terminar porque vio a blaine mirarlo curioso.

-¿Que pasa entre nosotros, Sam?

-No lo se, es lo mismo que quisiera saber... porque los vi muy cariñosos de bajo de las gradas, cuando el estaba en entrenamiento.

-No pasa nada entre nosotros. ¿Contento?

-Pero...

-Shh... no hay nada.

Sam no dijo nada mas.

* * *

-Deja de llorar! No vale la pena que llores por el estúpido hobbit!- lo regaño la latina, quien se encontraba limpiándole las mejillas al castaño.

-Lo odio...- susurro el castaño. Santana suspiro cansada y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Pero... lo sigues amando, ¿no es así?- kurt solo asintió lentamente susurrando un "Si"

-Sabes... cuando nos estábamos besando... blaine me metió mano y...-, Santana lo escuchaba atenta.- el sintió mi cicatriz y...- kurt se detuvo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse de nuevo por sus mejillas, santana rodó sus ojos.

-Kurt... tu sabes que tu tienes la culpa de todo.- Kurt no dijo nada. Santana tenia razón, el tenia la culpa de lo que había pasado entre el y blaine. Si el pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, y decirle a blaine que las cosas que hizo, no había sido su intención. Si tan solo el moreno lo escuchara, sin tan solo lo hiciera...

* * *

Empujaba el carrillo por los pasillos del supermercado, observando a su nieta que mordía su osito de peluche , Elizabeth sonrió apretándole su mejilla, notando como la pequeña arrugaba su carita.

Entraron al pasillo de cosméticos, a Melody se le iluminaron sus ojitos, haciendo reír a la mujer, la castaña se acercó al maquillaje mientras la bebe jugaba con su osito de peluche, decidió bajarla para que jugara tantito mientras ella observaba el maquillaje.

Agarro un six de cervezas mientras también observa de un buen Whiskey, frunció el ceño ya que no sabía cuál elegir si el six o el whiskey, y aunque le daba igual de todos modos lo disfrutarían. Esta noche al tener a su invitado le encantaría tener una noche de placer.

De pronto comenzó a sentir húmedo su pantalón, se dio la vuelta para saber qué pasaba, cuando vio a una hermosa niña, la pequeña tenia su hermoso pelo rubio rizado, con largas pestañas oscuras y grandes ojos azules como el cielo. Observo como la niña movía manita hacia su mamila sobre su pantalón mojándolo completamente. El moreno negó dejando el six de cervezas en su lugar.

Blaine se acerco a la niña y la cargo. La miro detenidamente, al igual que ella a el. La pequeña le sonrío y río tiernamente, el moreno sintió una hermosa sensación al cárgala, era como si quisiera haber podido hacer esto desde siempre. Perdiéndose en el pequeño mundo de la bebe. Sintió la manita de la niña tocarle su mejilla, sonrío. Y pudo notar el pequeño rubor que se formaba en sus mejillitas.

-Eres hermosa...-murmuro acariciándole sus pequeño rizos. De pronto escucho los gritos de una mujer, en todo el centro comercial vio pasar a los policías corriendo.

-Ella es una bebe muy pequeña... estaba... a un lado mío...-Decía desesperada la mujer, mientras los policías trataban de calmarla.

Blaine salió del pasillo de licorería a un cargando a la bebe, mientras se acercaba a los policías para preguntar que sucedía. Cuando se dio cuenta que los gritos de esa señora provenían de ella...

Elizabeth miro a su nieta, que estaba en los brazos de un chico y al parecer jugaba con los cordones de su sudadera, ella sonrió mientras alzaba su vista para ver al chico que cargaba a su Melody, cuando de pronto se quedó en shock.

-Blaine...-susurro sin poder creerlo.- ¿Eres tu?


	2. Chapter 2

-Creí que ya no regresarías...- susurro el moreno un poco confundido.

-Tenia que hacerlo.- respondió la castaña.

-Sabes Elizabeth, no sabes cuanto te agradezco... todo. Realmente si no fuera por ti... Melody...- y el moreno no pudo terminar. Le dolía decirlo... realmente le dolía; sintió la mano de Elizabeth tomar la suya y acariciarla levemente.

-Blaine, tu no tienes nada de que agradecerme. Ella es mi nieta, ¿recuerdas?- El moreno intento sonreír, pero no lo logro. Y Elizabeth lo noto.-Lo único que pido es que kurt...- blaine soltó su mano ante la sola mención del castaño.

Elizabeth se dio cuenta que las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien.

-Tu hijo... el... el es el culpable de todo esto!- grito el moreno.

-Blaine... ambos tuvieron la culpa y...- ella no pudo terminar porque el moreno comenzó a gritar en todo el departamento.

-No, te equivocas, Elizabeth. Yo, quería tener a mi bebe. El era el que no la quería! Kurt nunca la quiso...- eso ultimo lo dijo en un hilo de voz.

Los gritos de moreno, hicieron que la pequeña Melody, quien dormía en su habitación con tranquilidad, se despertara llorando. Blaine se sintió mal, el no había querido que la pequeña se despertara, no había sido su intención. Elizabeth se levanto con rapidez y corrió hacia la habitación de su nieta.

-¡Mierda!- susurro el moreno, cuando vio a la castaña salir de la habitación cargando a Melody. La pequeña tenia sus ojitos rojos y lo miraba con tristeza.

* * *

Blaine la observaba con mucha atención. El sonrío enormemente Melody era idéntica a Kurt, como siempre lo había querido; hasta en la maldita forma de llorar. Sus preciosos ojos azules... bueno, en todo. Excepto por los rizos, estaba claro que ella los había heredado de el. Si tan solo kurt supiera, seguramente estaría mas que feliz. Porque el siempre le había dicho que quería que sus hijos tuvieran sus rizos necios, Y... bueno, su ... ¿Hija? No estaba realmente seguro, si debería llamarla así. Estaba confundido.

Melody había heredado sus rizos...

Elizabeth noto la mirada de Blaine en Melody, ella sonrío y se acerco a el.-¿Quieres cargarla?- le pregunto.

Blaine negó con rapidez...

-No. Yo no puedo. Creo... que debo irme.

Blaine camino hacia la puerta.

-Blaine...- lo llamo Elizabeth, pero era demasiado tarde la puerta ya se había cerrado.

* * *

Mas tarde, Blaine se encontraba en su habitación recostado en su cama, sin dejar de mirar hacia el techo.

Elizabeth estaba de vuelta y... con Melody. No sabia que hacer... tenia que encontrar la forma de decirle a kurt. Pero no sabia como decírselo sin que el castaño se comportara como un estúpido niño.

Como le decía que su madre estaba en Lima y con su bebe...

¿Como?

* * *

Al día siguiente, blaine caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley, para ir hacia su casillero y tomar sus libros para su clase de química. De pronto se detuvo cuando vio a Sebastian Smythe recargado en el casillero de kurt, al parecer lo esperaba, el moreno fruncio el ceño y camino hacia el.

-¡¿Que haces en mi escuela?!

Sebastian miro a blaine, y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.-Oh, Veras... es que estoy aquí por kurt.- le dejo claro.

Blaine enfureció.

-No te quiero cercas de el! Kurt es mio! No le hables! No lo busques!

-Espera...- Sebastian alzo una mano para que se callara.- Kurt no es tuyo, Blaine.

-Solo esta jugando contigo. ¿acaso no lo ves? - dijo blaine con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno, entonces quiero que el siga jugando conmigo. - río el castaño.

Blaine lo empujo.- Kurt es mio! No tuyo!

-Yo no lo creo...- el castaño no pudo terminar porque el moreno se lanzo hacia a el, golpeándolo. Blaine se trepo encima de Sebastian, dándole otro puñetazo sacándole sangre. -Te quiero lejos de el!

Algunos estudiantes de McKinley veían a su líder, pelear con un chico en medio del pasillo. Tina como Brittany corriendo en busca de ayuda, y sobre todo por kurt.

-El no te quiere!-le grito el castaño, cubriéndose su rostro. Aprovecho para darle la vuelta y quedar sobre el, pero al moreno no le importo, y le soltó otro puñetazo en el estomago. Sebastian cayo de lado, agarrándose mientras blaine se levantaba y le soltaba una patada.

-Blaine! Por favor... por favor... Dentente! Detente! - grito kurt corriendo hacia ellos, pudo ver a Sebastian en el suelo. Observo que su labio sangraba, el castaño se iba arrodillar pero blaine se lo impidió, abrazándose de su cintura con fuerza.

-Sueltame! - trato de zafarse del moreno.

Blaine no lo soltó.

Finn que había llegado junto con Puck y Sam, vieron a Sebastian en el suelo. Finn y Puck ayudaron al castaño a levantarse para guiarlo a la salida de McKinley.

-Sam- dijo blaine soltando a kurt, para empujarlo contra el rubio.- ve hacia mi motocicleta y espérame ahí con kurt.- Sam asintió y se llevo a kurt, quien lloraba suplicando que lo soltara que quería ver a Seabastian. Blaine al escucharlo empuño sus manos, mirándole furioso.

-Callate!

Sam cargo a kurt, llevándoselo así por todo el pasillo de McKinley, mientras blaine los observaba, y al mismo tiempo sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros, para fumarse uno. Noto que los estudiantes seguían mirándolo, cosa que le molesto bastante.

-¡¿Que?! Vayan a sus clases!- les ordeno. Se asustaron por el grito del moreno, y comenzaron a caminar hacia sus clases de nuevo.

-¿Que fue eso, blaine?- dijo Finn acercándose a el junto con Puck. Blaine ni siquiera le hizo caso, dándose la vuelta para irse a su clase, que por cierto a la que iba a llegar tarde.

-Blaine! ¡¿Donde esta mi hermano?!- grito Finn. Blaine se detuvo y empuño sus manos. Nadie le gritaba. Y Finn lo sabia muy bien. ¿Por que Finn le gritaba?

-Sabes Finn, tu hermano no deja de ser lo que es... una zorra.- Finn empuño sus manos con fuerza. No iba a permitir que el moreno ofendiera a su hermano.

-Quiero decirte, blaine, que tu no cantas un feliz cumpleaños, eh- dijo el mas alto.

-Yo soy yo. A tu hermanito se le tendrá que quitar lo zorra o por las buenas o por las malas, eh- Finn se le iba a ir encima, pero Puck le detuvo. Blaine soltó una risita, dándole un calada a su cigarrillo. Se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a los dos chicos en medio del pasillo.

-Sabes Finn, el tienes razón, tu hermano se ha vuelto así.

* * *

-Sam...- susurro el castaño.- por favor... dejarme ir... por favor...

-No puedo. Blaine me dio ordenes de no soltarte, y si lo hago creeme que soy hombre muerto.

Kurt solo se quedo quieto, mientras pensaba que hacer con el rubio. De pronto una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y miro a Sam de nuevo.-Sabes, si tu me sueltas, yo te prometo que Santana jamas... se volverá a meter contigo. Lo juro.- le dijo, y vio la sonrisa del rubio, sintió como lo soltaba... pero eso fue hasta que escucharon la voz de Blaine.

-Sam, ya puedes soltarlo- le ordeno el moreno.

Kurt frunció el ceño, porque sabia que solo tenia que dar dos paso hacia blaine y listo. El parecía un maldito trofeo o algo así.

Sam se retiro, dejándolos completamente solos. Kurt trato de irse, pero blaine se lo impidió, y lo arrincono contra la pared.

-Sabes que estoy molesto, ¿verdad?

-Dejame ir...-pido el castaño, comenzando a llorar

-Shh... Shh...- trato de tranquilizarlo el moreno.

-Por favor...

Blaine levanto suavemente el mentón del castaño, sin dejar de mirarlo. Acerco sus labios hacia los de kurt, y lo beso con ternura.

Los besos eran dulces, pero poco a poco comenzaron a subir de intensidad, y el calor era obvio que ya se había subido entre ellos. kurt sentía las manos de Blaine viajar por todo su cuerpo lo único que podía rogar era que nadie los viera, pero al parecer a Blaine no le importaba en absoluto.

Blaine apretó levemente las nalgas de kurt, haciendo que el castaño soltara un quejidito levemente.

-Te necesito...-dijo en otro quejidito el castaño .

-Oh, Baby me gusta cuando hablas así- le dijo Blaine, parando por completo. Kurt lo miro curioso mientras trataba de recobrar su respiración.

Blaine lo miro.. No estaba muy seguro si era el momento adecuado. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Kurt asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.-Dime...

-¿Alguna vez... te has preguntado que seria de... Melody?

A kurt se le borro su sonrisa.

-No. No he pensado en eso.- le dijo con una mueca. Blaine sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

-¿Por que no?- pregunto el moreno.

-Porque no y ya.- respondió el castaño.

-¿Por que?- pregunto nuevamente el moreno, comenzando a molestarse.

-¿Por que estamos hablando de esto? En este momento podríamos jugar un poco.- dijo kurt intentando besarlo, pero blaine se lo impidió.-Kurt...

-Blaine...

-¿Por que?- susurro el moreno con dolor...

-Ella fue un error..., y del que nunca podre olvidar...

Blaine sintió un inmenso dolor en su corazón.-¿Que?

-Te lo dije, blaine. Además que sería de nosotros con un bebe que no fue planeado, y además tenernos de padres?

-Yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por mi bebe.-dijo Blaine furioso.

-Pero no lo hiciste, y ya deja de hablar del pasado.- Kurt enojado, se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar, quería irse lo antes posible, de pronto escucho al moreno gritarle de nuevo.

-Ella jamás fue un error , y yo no me arrepiento de haberte embarazado.- Kurt se detuvo antes de voltear a verlo.

-Yo si me arrepiento.- susurro kurt. Y con eso se fue dejando a Blaine en medio del estacionamiento de la escuela .

Blaine comenzó a sentir las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, cuando vio a kurt subir a su camioneta y retirarse.

"Ella fue un error" Las palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza.

* * *

Blaine se detuvo en la puerta, preguntándose si debía tocar o no "Diablos" Se dijo a si mismo, decidió tocar el timbre, arreglándose un poco su pelo. De pronto vio como la puerta se abría...

-¿Blaine?¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-La escucho decir, blaine sonrío.-¿Puedo ver a mi hija?

Elizabeth asintió dándole permiso para que entrara.

A partir de ahora, Blaine haría cualquier cosa por estar cerca de su hija y lo más importante... tener a Kurt a su lado. Por qué kurt era el padre de su hija y sin él no estaban completos.


End file.
